My Wonderful Life
by Alandra Nicolette
Summary: He's the jackass of my high school. The richest, the most arrogant egotistical guy I have ever met... My house burnt down and now I'm living with him. Someone shoot HIM please!
1. Prolouge

**My Wonderful Life**

Let me just start off by saying; I don't know how to cook. And let it be known that I made my protest against cooking that night, but did they listen? Oh, why should they? I mean they are parents; parents know best right? Wrong. If it wasn't for them making me cook for my younger siblings none of this would have happened.

I wouldn't be standing outside right now with my little sister, Videl, and my little brother, Aiden. I wouldn't be looking at a house that is halfway standing—oh, wait…Uh, not standing anymore. See! This is their fault!

Sirens started blaring in the distance and I knew that this was only going to be the beginning. The fire trucks got there and immediately started spraying the house down. Aiden loved it, while Videl wasn't exactly jumping for joy. No, she was on the verge of tears. Hey, I got them out didn't I? What more could I possibly do?!

"Bulma, look!" Aiden said to me and started pointed to the big latter that sat on top of the fire truck. "Can I climb it?" He asked now looking up at me.

Before I could answer my parents showed up. "Oh…My…God." My mother ladies and gentlemen.

"What happened?" My dad's voice startled me while he picked up Reese.

"Oh, we were just about to have a bonfire. I'm so glad you got here in time to join us!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to speak to us like that?" My mom said. Leave it to her to still try and lay down the law with no house. Notice I said, "try".

"What are you going to do? Ground me?" My dad shot me look that made me tone it down just a bit.

"Wow, Bulma, I mean you really did burn down your house." Dun dun duuuuuun. Mr. Jackass himself. "I mean I was just joking when I said that earlier. You didn't have to prove anything to me." He said with that smug face.

"Vegeta, don't tease her. I'm sure she's really upset." His mother said.

I actually like his mom, way better than mine. At least his mom listens to him.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Briefs," Vegeta's dad, Kevin, said to my dad. "You can stay at our place till you get it re-built." My head immediately snapped to their conversation.

"No, we don't want to impose." My dad said and I just wanted to give him a nice big bear hug.

"Nonsense, our house is big enough; your family won't be in the way at all. Besides we've been best friends since high school I can't just leave you and your family like this. We insist." He said once his wife was standing right next to him.

I started praying. Yes, I did and I know I'm not a regular church going person, but I did. I didn't know what else to do. So, I prayed and a lot of good that did me.

"What do you think honey?" My dad asked my mom and I prayed harder. She nodded her head and my dad said, "Well I guess you have house guests now."

"What?!" I practically yelled and noticed that I wasn't the only one that said it the exact same way. I turned my head to the right and glared daggers at Vegeta hopping that they would somehow shoot out of my eyes and pierce his whole body, but to no avail, of course.


	2. Chapter 1

**My Wonderful Life**

_-Before the house burning-_

I wish I could say the following:

I woke up bright and early on this sunny Saturday morning to greet the day. I stood up from my bed and stretched out my arms and pranced over to the stereo, turn on the radio and began my day.

However, you're stuck with what really happened:

I did wake up on a bright sunny Saturday morning, but the sun woke me. Oh, and not to forget the Barbie doll sticking out of my hair. Don't re-read that, you got it right the first time. I grabbed it and yanked only to notice that it was stuck in a knot.

I winced and stood out of my bed only to step on a Monster Truck that my brother oh so kindly left there for my foot to land on. They're young, but don't let that deceive you. They're little devil incarnates out to destroy you one little piece at a time.

So, there I was hopping around on my one good foot, while one hand was holding onto the Barbie that was stuck in my light brown hair. I made it to my bathroom and gripped the side panel with my life. Once inside the bathroom I turned on the shower. Right now, the only thing that could possibly tame me at this point would be a nice hot-- scolding hot shower.

I had to untangle my hair from around the Barbie strand by strand, needless to say that my hand was nearly cramping by the time I was finished and the room foggy just the way I liked it.

I climbed into the shower and just let the hot water relax every muscle in my body. After I was finished with my 45 minute heaven I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and stared at my oval shaped face, dry, peeling lips and my flat green eyes. My blue hair was the only aspect that I actually liked about myself, besides my blind-sited personality, I mean.

I puckered my lips and took a closer look at myself and, surprisingly, found no blemishes, so I guess I should be thankful. Most girls my at my wonderful naive age of 16 have plenty of zits or pimples. I made a 'grr' face at myself then dropped my facial expressions. I turned around with my back to the mirror then turned dramatically around with my sexy, sultry look.

My blue hair clung to my face on the sides a little and it added to the profile. I pulled the stands out of my face and grabbed my hair drier. After I plugged it up I put it up to mouth like I was a singer then I stopped realizing I had **way** too much time on my hands.

Once my hair was dry and hanging down to the small of my back and I walked out into my bedroom and then turned on the radio to my favorite station. Rockin' 80's, yes that's right. I'm an 80's music freak! The best guitar riffs then, and now, if you ask me. Yes, the lyrics are cheesy, but that's what makes it _so_ good. Music is suppose to take you out of the reality you live in and take you to place that calms you or relates to you, not re-live something you don't want to; at least not to me.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of faded jean shorts while singing along to _Def Leppard's '_Pour some sugar on me'. I looked around for a shirt next and came up with a green spaghetti strapped top with a built in bra so I wouldn't have to look at the B sized tag that likes to laugh at me.

I put on some athletes socks and laced up my low top green and white converse and went down to get some food.

The aroma of eggs, bacon and sausage stung my nose hairs before I even walked into the living room. Once I entered it I found my little brother watching cartoons and my sister coloring in her coloring book. This is what I did for pay back:

"You little satanic brats are going to pay for what you did. I will sever your Barbie dolls heads." I said to my sister whose eyes widened and then I finished up with my brother. "And you; there will be no trucks of any sort once I finish burning them in the fires of hell and I take you both to your real homes." Just as I was finishing up my little rant my brother started to cry along with my sister.

My eyes widened with triumph and heat started to feel the room. The floorboards slip open and my sister let out an ear splitting scream that had me laughing wickedly at their demise. I clasped my hands to—

"What's wrong with your face?" My sister asked interrupting my daydream. I looked at her and was sadly disappointed to see that none of that had actually happened.

"Nothing, it's the way she normally looks." My brother answered then cackled. I smirked at him then as I was walking by I slapped his head causing him to call out to mother dearest.

Once I entered my kitchen I noticed my mom on the phone. Who talks on the phone at 9:55 AM? Not me that's for sure. I wouldn't even be up it wasn't for the blaring sun.

I grabbed a plate and filled it up with food. I made sure the syrup on my pancakes was dripping off. I love syrup and bacon and sausage links. I can't eat eggs for or I'll throw up. It came to my attention after we watched this farming video in school one year and they showed chickens, pigs and cows and all that. But the only one that got me was the chickens and their baby chicks. _Shudders,_ I mean it's even yellow like the chick would have been.

"Dinner tonight sounds good. Michael and I have no other plans… No, he's still sleeping, but I'll tell him to call you back… Haha, alrighty then, bye." I stared eating and looked up at my mom to see her fixing three other plates.

"Bulma, don't hit your brother." She said and I looked around me.

"He's not even in here." I said with a mouth full of bacon. She shot me a look I tried to stick out my tongue, but that didn't work out too well.

She shook her blonde head and said, "Bulma, what have I told you about eating with your mouth shut." I blinked at her.

"Oh, I thought that was only for when we go out." She practically slammed the plates down.

"Videl, Aiden, breakfast." She said never taking her eyes off me. "Your father and I going out tonight and you're watching Videl and Aiden because they don't allow children in the restaurant. We're going with Oujis." I snorted.

"I thought they don't allow children in the restaurant?" I said referring to Vegeta. My dad walked into the kitchen and mom didn't answer me.

I shrugged and downed my orange juice then belched. "What? It has to come out." I had 8 pairs of eyes on me. Only one was smiling and that would be my little brother.

"Oh, honestly Bulma, you're more like an older brother to Aiden than an older sister to Videl." I thought about that. I guess it was true, but that doesn't mean she had to say it out aloud.

"Yeah, well you're more like a receptionist to me than a mother." I said then stood up.

"Don't talk to your mother that way." My dad chimed in.

"She shouldn't call me a boy then." I quipped back.

"She only said what you act like." I gawked at him.

"Then I only said what she does as well." I walked into the living room and filled my morning hours up with Law and Order.

I loved this show, but I liked SVU better than CI. I'm not too sure why, but it's probably because of the cases.

By the time my stomach started growling I realized it must have been around 1 PM. I looked at the clock above our beige couch and seen that it was 12:55. "Close enough," I said then stood up and walked around the coffee table and into the kitchen.

I made a turkey a sandwich and sat on the countertop. I stared out the window in the kitchen that viewed our back yard. I could see my mom's garden and a tree that I use to climb. I was pretty sure it still had engravings in it from my and my best friend Chi Chi.

She moved about a year ago and I don't see that often until Christmas when she visits her grandmother. I only had one problem with her and that was because out of all the guys at our, or I should say my, high school she liked Vegeta. He played with girls' hearts for a game. Yet she still liked him. She watched play with half the school and she still wanted him.

"You're an idiot," I told her one-day during school. We had just passed Stacy Lincoln the head cheerleader and she was balling her eyes out. "How can you still like him after you see that every other week?" I asked her dodging people as we passed them.

"It's simple," she said stopping and I stopped by her too. "Just like every other girl can still like him; they hope, just like me, that they can be that one girl that changes him. The one girl that makes him fall in love and—" I stopped her right there.

"One, isn't that from a movie?" I asked she just stared at me. "And two; he's 16. He's not going to fall in love. All he wants is sex and when he gets it he drops them." I tried to say that with menace to her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Just because they're 16 years old doesn't mean they can't fall in love." I shook my head.

"I didn't say they _couldn't _I said they **wont.** Not the really hot ones anyway. Get out of your fantasy world and welcome to reality." I said gesturing towards the crowd around us.

"Okay, fine, but you can't tell me that you don't want those arms wrapped around you." She said looking off to the right. I looked too, but only saw Vegeta and crew.

"Whom are you referring to?" I asked her looking around.

"You know who I'm talking about." I just stared at her.

"We're going to be late," I said dragging her with me to class.

At six o'clock that evening my mom was bustling around looking for keys that were lying on the coffee table in front of me. I had no desire to tell her this because of her 'no time' and 'you'll have to cook' bit. This was me giving pay back.

_"You'll have to cook for the three of you, I don't have time." She said getting ready. I stared at her like she her make just swarmed together and made a clown face._

_"You're kidding right? I can't cook. I've never cooked a day in my life." I protested, but she just brushed it off like a fly was flying around her._

_"You've cooked plenty of times." She said putting her earrings in._

_"When? Name one time," I told her crossing my arms over my chest. She was silent for a long time. "I told you. You can't even think of a time when I cooked." I told her apparently wasting my breath as she ignored me completely._

"Honey, I've got my keys so it doesn't matter." My dad told her standing in front of the front door.

"I'm going to need them at some point!" My mom said back to him irritated just as a horn sounded outside.

I shifted comfortably on the couch just as my mom stopped in front of me. I looked up to find her impatient look across her smile. I pulled out my innocent as ever look.

"Why didn't you tell me they were right here?" She asked through gritted teeth. "You watched me look for them for a half an hour and didn't say anything." I fake a shocked expression.

"Oh, look at that. I mean it is in fact right in front of me. My mistake," I said laughing like I was ashamed.

She sighed and snatched them off the table. "Don't forget to cook the hamburgers for you guys." She said waving the keys at me.

"You're cooking? You'll probably just burn down your house. Too bad I can't stay to witness this…mistake happen." Vegeta said just as my parents walked out of the house then he slipped out before I could say anything.

"Bastard," I said under my breath.

"Aw, you said a bad word." My sister said walking into the living room followed by my brother.

"Hey, genius, when are you going to cook?" He asked taking a seat next to me and with the remote. "We want food."

"Yeah," My sister agreed.

I sucked in a deep breath and peeled myself off the couch. I dragged my feet into the kitchen and heard my sister skipping behind me.

I opened the pack of ground beef and made a disgusted face at it.

_Okay, you've seen mom do this before. How hard could it be really? Wait maybe I just looked at her and proceeded to my room. Yeah, that makes more sense._

I dumped the meat into a large bowl and just stared at it.

"Mom usually put those stuffs in it." Videl said from the table. I looked at her confused.

"What stuff?" I asked her. She looked up from her coloring book then looked back at it.

"The stuff daddy puts on his food when we eat." I nodded.

"Salt, pepper and what else?" I asked her and she just kept coloring.

"I don't know." She said mumbling.

I opened the cabinets and shifted through some of the herbs and spices. I couldn't find the salt and pepper, but I did find something that said "Season All Salt". I uncapped it and put half the bottle on the meat.

_I hope that's enough,_ I thought to myself and just to make sure I put another dash on it feeling a little like Emeril on the cooking show my dad watches. I smiled to myself and grabbed oregano and poured some of it condense in my hand then put that in. I remember watching one show with my dad and they put Tabasco sauce on the meat while it was frying in the pan, so I figures I'd wait till then to do it.

I grabbed a pan off the hook above the island and put it on the stove. I put said stove on HI whatever that degree was. Shrugging, I started mashing the meat up with my hands. It was a pretty nasty feeling. Greasy, slimly, and cold.

I looked to my left and seen the pepper and salt on the table in front of Reese. I grabbed it and noticed my brother was smirking at me. I stared at him for a minute before I walked back over to the bowl. I poured the salt on it first, then I turned the pepper over it to shake it, but the lid came off.

"Damn it, Aiden." I said when I heard him laughing.

_There is no way we can eat this now,_ I thought to myself as I stared at it. I looked towards the sink and quirked an eyebrow.

_I'll just start over; _I took the bowl over to the sink and turned the water on. The water cleaned it off nicely, except now it's a little brown, but that's okay. I'll just work with anyway.

I put the entire stuff back on it making sure if they had lids it was on tight and then started making patties. I made them big, but they were, if I say so myself, perfect circles. I put one in the pan and jumped back at the loud sizzling noise that came from it. Stepping back to it slowly, I began to put the rest in there. Once I was done I went back into the living room; time to get Aiden.

I walked over to him and slapped him in the back of the head, something I do regularly, and snatched the remote from him. And just my luck, my show was just started. I stretched out my legs on the couch and got comfortable.

My show was just about to go off when Videl came in there and stood right in front of my view. I shoved her a little and she huffed at me.

"Bulma, there's smoke in there." I was tuning her out so that I could hear my show clearly. "Bulma, Bulma," She kept shaking me till I grabbed her wrist, but my eyes never left the screen. Until the ringing of the fire alarm went off.

I bolted into the kitchen only to find that I couldn't see anything.

_Why couldn't I smell that? Well I smell it now! _I thought to myself angrily and put my shirt over my nose and mouth.

"Whoa," Aiden said from beside me. "We're going to die." And that was all it took for my sister to completely freak out on me. Like I needed that and this too!

I thought I should try and put the fire out, but I couldn't see anything. But then some of the fire managed to jump to the island and I saw that. Needless to say that freaked _me_ out, so I grabbed Videl and took Aiden's hand in mine took them out the door.

Once we were outside I patted my pockets for my phone, but didn't feel anything. I groaned and kept walking over to the neighbor house. I knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to myself then walked to the next house.

By the third house I was started to get a little pissed off. Okay, a lot pissed off, so I banged on the door with my foot.

My brother tugged on my hand and I looked at him. He was looking at our house. (You could easily see it because its taller then the other one's around here.) I looked at what he was looking at and seen that the flames had now reached the outside of our light blue home and was now climbing the wall.

I snatched my head back when the door in front of me creaked open.

"Hi, I need to use your phone. It's an emergency." I said glancing at my house. She looked too and her eyes went wide.

I remember seeing her around the neighborhood sometimes only watering her flowers or checking her mail. She was nice old women, not that old, but 40-50 years old. And come to think of it, I've never seen a man with her. I guess she never married, or is now a widow, or just a divorced. She was back in a flash with the phone to her ear and just hung up when she got back to the door.

"Okay dear, the fire department and police are coming." She said nodding and I thanked her.

I walked back towards our house and looked around us. We were in a circular type of neighborhood and ours was near the middle of it, but the white and yellow house beside us was right in the center. Then you had white houses on either side of my house and the center house. Then the color patterns seemed to repeat.

_Huh, I never really noticed that before._ I thought getting closer to our house. My favorite part about our house would have to be the back yards. There were hills and a mile or two behind the hills was Vegeta's house. Sitting on a hill out of view from anyone, if you asked me it is perfect for his evil doings.

We reached the house and I got an up close and personal look at the damage so far. I slapped my forehead with my now free hand. Cursing slightly at my mother.

My anger was growing with the flames as they climbed the walls of our house.

_I wouldn't be standing outside right now with my little sister, Videl, and my little brother, Aiden. I wouldn't be looking at a house that is halfway standing—oh, wait…Uh, not standing anymore. See! This is there fault!_

_Sirens started blaring in the distance and I knew that this was only going to be the beginning. The fire trucks got there and immediately started spraying the house down. Aiden loved it, while Videl wasn't exactly jumping for joy. No, she was on the verge of tears. Hey, I got them out didn't I? What more could I possibly do?!_

_"Bulma, look!" Aiden said to me and started pointed to the big latter that sat on top of the fire truck. "Can I climb it?" He asked now looking up at me._

_Before I could answer my parents showed up. "Oh…My…God." My mother ladies and gentlemen._

_"What happened?" My dad's voice startled me while he picked up Videl._

_"Oh, we were just about to have a bonfire. I'm so glad you got here in time to join us!" I said with fake enthusiasm._

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to speak to us like that?" My mom said. Leave it to her to still try and lay down the law with no house. Notice I said, "try"._

_"What are you going to do? Ground me?" My dad shot me look that made me tone it down just a bit._

_"Wow, Bulma, I mean you really did burn down your house." Dun dun duuuuuun. Mr. Jackass himself. "I mean I was just joking when I said that earlier. You didn't have to prove anything to me." He said with that smug face._

_"Vegeta, don't tease her. I'm sure she's really upset." His mother said._

_I actually like his mom, way better than mine. At least his mom listens to him._

_"Don't worry about it, Mike," Vegeta's dad, Kevin, said to my dad. "You can stay at our place till you get it re-built." My head immediately snapped to their conversation._

_"No, we don't want to impose." My dad said and I just wanted to give him a nice big bear hug._

_"Nonsense, our house is big enough; your family won't be in the way at all. Besides we've been best friends since high school I can't just leave you and your family like this. We insist." He said once his wife was standing right next to him._

_I started praying. Yes, I did and I know I'm not a regular church going person, but I did. I didn't know what else to do. So, I prayed and a lot of good that did me._

_"What do you think honey?" My dad asked my mom and I prayed harder. She nodded her head and my dad said, "Well I guess you have house guests now."_

_"What?!" I practically yelled and noticed that I wasn't the only one that said it the exact same way. I turned my head to the right and glared daggers at Vegeta hopping that they would somehow shoot out of my eyes and pierce his whole body, but to no avail, of course._

_-__Present Time__-_

"You better stay out of my way. And just because you live with me doesn't mean that you can hang out with me, got it?" He said then stared me down.

"Get off your pony, no one with any sense wants to hang out with you. As for they staying out of your way part, well don't worry about it. If see you face enough I just might commit murder." I said back to him then started walking, but he stuck his big boat (shoe) out and tripped me. That bastard tripped me!

I caught myself with my hands, but scrapped my knees a little. When I stood up he was walking away and I brought my leg up and kicked him in the back. He leaned forward a little and groaned. He stopped walking and turned around slowly. His fist was bawled up in his hands, some of his midnight blue hair was in his ebony eyes which didn't look happy at all. He took a step towards me and I stepped back.

I'm not afraid of him, but he's like 6'1" to my messily 5'8" so you can understand my intimidation, but I would never say that aloud.

I walked backwards till there was a bush and I hopped it, but landed on my ass considering I did this going backwards.

"Vegeta, what are you two doing?" His mom asked and he stopped.

"Nothing, just helping her up." He smiled at his mom and she smiled back.

He held out his hand and I looked over to see if she was still looking and she was so it was safe to take his hand.

I stood up and the minute she turned away he jerked me towards him. "I don't hit women, but you do that again and I'll have to reconsider." I jerked my hand back and shoved him, well the best I could, which was obviously just a little bit and threatened him myself.

"You hit me and I'll put you jail." I said then smiled at him.

He pulled some hair out of my face and said, "If you can," then walked back over to where everyone was and picked up Aiden.

You can all agree with me to be a _little_ stunned by that right? Or am I just a little punk?


End file.
